SasoDeiI'll get that for you
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: Sasori gets ink on his skin and Deidara has an idea as to how to remove it. YAOI!


SasoDei-I'll get that for you

Sasori was just minding his own business looking out the window trying to drown out all the useless chatter coming from around the class room. He hated days like these, when their teacher was late for class, god how he hated waiting it was Friday, the last class of the day and all Sasori wanted was to go home and relax. But the one thing that made it all worth it was a certain hyperactive blonde, with his warm smile and deep love for the puppeteer, Sasori was able to get through times like these because that meant he could think about him, and all the fun, romantic times they've had together.

"Hey Sasori Danna, un!"

Sasori turned his head to find the source of the voice that had snapped him out of his pleasant day dreaming, though he already knew who the voice belonged to. The one person in this whole world who he could truly stand, though not all the time even though Sasori believe in eternity that didn't mean his patients was eternal.

"What do you want Deidara?" He asked the boy sitting in the desk next to him.

"I'm bored, let me draw on your hand, un."

"What, no way brat." He didn't like it when he got ink on his skin, that's one of the things he loved about his puppets all you really needed was wood and craving tools, but when it came time to decorate…well, that was another story.

"Awe, come on Danna please, un!" Deidara begged.

"No, brat."

"Danna you know I hate it when you call me a brat." Deidara whined.

"And you know I hate it when I get ink on my skin." Sasori snapped.

"…"

"Deidara?"

*sniffle*

"Deidara!" Sasori said leaning towards the blonde, he couldn't see his face because his long hair was in the way but Sasori was sure he heard the blonde sniffle.

"Deidara are you all right?"

"…"

"Deidara will you please answer me?" Sasori said reaching towards the blonde in order to move some of his hair out of the way so as to better see his face. But before he could touch the soft golden locks Deidara batted his hand away.

"Awe come on Deidara, here I'll get you draw on my hand." Sasori said sticking his hand in front Deidara.

"Ok Danna, un!" Deidara said immediately grabbing Sasori's hand, a big smile on his face. Sasori mentally face palmed, he should have known that Deidara was faking. He hated to admit it but the blonde had him wrapped around his little finger.

"Now turn your head, I don't want you to see it till it's finished, un." Deidara said grabbing a black marker.

"Fine just don't do anything bad, alright?"

"Ok Danna, un!" Sasori turned his head back to the window, surprisingly Deidara drawing on his hand felt kind of good, hopefully that marker was washable. The teacher still had yet to show up but Sasori didn't really care anymore he was too busy day dreaming about Deidara again. He and Deidara had been friends as long as he could remember, though it's only been about 7 months since they finally admitted their feelings for each other, he could still remember the day it all happened.

_It was a simple day, warm weather, bright sunny skies and as usual Sasori and Deidara were arguing about their art._

"_Sasori Danna art is fleeting, un."_

"_For the last time brat, true art is eternal what's the point of only being able to see something for a few moments before its gone forever, the ones who didn't get to see it will never have another chance. But if it's eternal then everyone will be able to admire its beauty till the end of time." Sasori said while working on one of his puppets. Today he and Deidara had decided to go for a walk in the park, in the middle of their walk they had found a nice shady tree to relax under and somehow in the midst of a random conversation about how elephants were the only animal with 4 knees, they had started their almost daily argument about true art._

"_Danna if you can see something whenever you want then eventually you'll get bored of it, but if you can only see it once then that only makes it's so much more special and beautiful, un." _

"_Brat art is eternal like my puppets." Sasori said._

"_Sasori Danna art is fleeting like my explosions, un." Deidara argued right back._

"_Eternal."_

"_Fleeting, un."_

"_Eternal brat."_

"_Fleeting Danna, un."_

"_Ugh, you're impossible." Sasori said leaning back against the tree they were seated beneath, closing his eyes._

"_Me! You're the one who won't even considered the possibilities of something being short lived, un."_

"_What about you, you couldn't name one thing that you would truly want to be eternal even if it would save your life."_

"_That's not true, un." Deidara said pouting._

"_Alright, name one thing that you don't want to be fleeting." Sasori said slightly opening one eye._

"…_Our friendship." At this both of Sasori's eyes snapped open in surprise, Deidara sounded so serious he didn't even say his usual 'un'._

"_Deidara say that again, please."_

"…_Sasori you're my best friend, you always have been and you always will be our friendship is the one thing I don't want to be fleeting." Deidara said bowing his head so his hair covered his face._

"_Deidara." Said blonde hesitantly looked up at the sound of his name, only for his lips to be met with another pair. Deidara opened his eyes wide with shock, he would never have expected something like this from him, but the thing is it felt so good. Not 3 seconds later Sasori pulled back, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes._

"_I'm sorry Deidara I just had to try something, I know you said that you never want our friendship to end but I'll understand if you've changed your mind." When Sasori didn't hear an answer he looked up to see Deidara staring at him, his eyes wide. Sasori sighed in defeat._

"_Sorry Deidara." Sasori said, starting to get up and walk away, but before he could fully get to his feet he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back down, the next thing he knew Deidara's lips were once again on his, and even though the kiss was only a few seconds it felt like a true eternity to Sasori. At first he had trouble really believing that this was happening but decided that the warm softness of Deidara's lips was enough to prove this to be a reality. When they broke apart both were staring deeply into the others eyes, faces separated by mere inches. _

"_Deidara." Sasori said._

"_Sasori Danna." Deidara whispered. Sasori only smiled and leaned back against the tree pulling Deidara against his side, both smiling content about the wonderful new turn that their friendship had taken. _

"_Deidara." Sasori said._

"…"

"_Deidara?" Sasori looked down at his new boyfriend only to find him fast asleep, not that he could really blame him, with the soft grass and warm sun it was an ideal time to take a nap. Now Sasori wasn't about to fall asleep because they were in the middle of a park, so he just occupied himself by playing with Deidara's hair._

"_Danna, un." Sasori was surprise, he thought Deidara was asleep._

"_Yes Dei-Chan?" Deidara blushed at the new name, but only snuggled deeper into Sasori's side._

"_I love you, un."_

"_I love you too, Deidara." Sasori said kissing the top of Deidara's head. And with that he leaned back against the tree enjoying the suns soft rays and Deidara's calm breathing._

"Ok, un I'm all done." Deidara said once again snapping Sasori out of his pleasant daydreaming.

"What?" Sasori said still a little dazed.

"I said I'm done, un. What were you thinking about anyway you had this peaceful look on your face and you were smiling a lot."

"Oh I was just thinking about the nice quiet moments when you're not talking." Deidara only frowned and smacked his shoulder. Sasori smirked and looked down at his hand, he smiled Deidara did a really good job he drew a small, detailed scorpion with a tail that went down and stared to wrap around his wrist, all and all it looked really good.

"Thanks Deidara I really like it." Deidara looked over at Sasori and smiled.

"You're welcome Danna, un."

"Alright everyone sorry I'm late, but it's time to get to work." Great the teacher had showed up now Sasori would actually have to pay attention, but that didn't mean he was going to. He just continued to look out the window, thinking about times past.

BING BING BING

"Alright class is over I will see you all Monday." Sasori blinked, apparently he had zoned out and lost track of time. Sasori stretched and stood ready to get the heck out of there. He walked to the door where Deidara was waiting for him and both left walking out into the warm spring air.

"Ahhh it feels so good to be free, un!" Deidara said running ahead eager to stretch his legs.

"Deidara would you quite running ahead?" Sasori called jogging to keep up with the excited blonde.

"Sorry Danna I can't help it if I have spring fever, un." Deidara said a large grin plastered on his face.

"Fine tell you what how about we drop off our stuff at your house and then we can head to the park, where you can run around and be your hyperactive idiotic self all you want, how's that sound?" Sasori suggested.

"Ok Sasori Danna, un." Deidara said already running towards his home.

"Deidara wait up!" Sasori yelled running to keep up.

"Hey do you want anything to eat or drink before we head out, un?" Deidara called disappearing into his kitchen.

"No I'm good." Sasori said plopping down on Deidara couch and resting his head on his hand, this could take awhile.

"Ok Sasori Danna I'm ready to go, un!" or maybe not.

"Alright brat, let's go."

"Danna would you please stop calling me a brat, un?" Deidara said

"Nope…brat." Sasori smiled

"Your mean, un." Deidara said pouting.

"Yea, but you love me anyway." Sasori said walking over to Deidara and wrapping his arms around the blondes' slim waist, bringing his lips against the others.

"And I curse myself everyday for it, un." Deidara mumbled around Sasori's lips bring his arms up and around Sasori's neck. Deidara melted into the kiss running his tongue along Sasori's bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately given, he searched the cavern as he had done dozens of times before, only to be met by the others. Both boys' tongues battled for dominance Sasori's winning in the end (that's a shocker). They headed towards the couch not once ever breaking apart. Their attention was so focused on the other that they tripped, lucky for them they were closer to the couch then they thought, both fell onto the couch Deidara on top of Sasori. When they broke apart both were left gasping for air.

"Hey Sasori Danna, un?"

"Hmm?" Sasori answered still struggling to catch him breath.

"What's that on your jaw, un?" Deidara asked nodding towards the item in question.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked reaching up to touch the spot Deidara had said. When he brought his hand away there was a black mark on his fingers, curious as where it came from he noticed that the scorpion Deidara had drawn on his hand earlier was smudged.

"It must be from this." Sasori said moving his hand for Deidara to see.

"Oh, ok, un." Suddenly an evil grin spread across Deidara face.

"Brat, what are you thinking?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll get that for you, un." Deidara said kissing Sasori once on the lips before moving down to his chin. Sasori had trouble holding back a moan as Deidara licked and sucked at the skin along his jaw line making sure to get the skin clean. Sasori brought his hands up and wrapped them around Deidaras' waist, hands slipping under his shirt and running them along his sides. Deidara shivered at the warm touch, he ran his hands through Sasori's short red hair savoring the softness of the crimson locks.

"Deidara." Sasori said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" Deidara said as he continued to move along Sasori's jaw line.

"Kiss me."

Deidara lifted his head looking into Sasori's lust clouded eye. They continued to stare for a few second before grabbing each other's faces and crashing their lips together. Sasori wriggled beneath Deidara before grabbing the blonde boy and flipping them over so Sasori was now on top. They ate at each other, running their hands along each other's bodies, both lost in their moment of happiness.

When finally pulled away both were struggling to catch their breath, holding each other as if they would never let go. Deidara finally unwound himself from Sasori and sat up, he looked down to see Sasori was staring at something on him, when he looked down he noticed that his shirt was ridden up so it showed off most of his tanned, smooth stomach but what stood out the most was the large almost bruise like mark and ran along his side.

"Where'd that come from, un?" Deidara said moving his shirt so as to get a better look.

"I have an idea." Sasori said. Deidara looked at Sasori who was still lying on the couch beside him, his hand was raised to show that the scorpion Deidara drew earlier was no longer a scorpion but a large black smudge that covered most of the side of his hand and wrist. The next thing Deidara knew was that he was once again on his back with Sasori over top of him, the seductive look on his face causing Deidara to blush a deep red.

"Danna, un?" Deidara asked.

"Now it's my turn, I'll get that for you." Sasori said passionately kissing Deidara on the lips.


End file.
